Mi vida en un sueño
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Una historia donde Riza aprenderá que el verdadero amor no lo eligen los padres, la vida le enseñará que su tiempo de amar es más adelante . Historia previa a un Royai
1. Prólogo

****

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

**Mi vida en un sueño**

_**Prólogo**_

" _**Toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"** , era una frase que había leído una y otra vez, definitivamente sólo Calderón de la Barca sabía lo que escribía, ahora recuerdo, la había extraído hace unos cuantos años de su obra **" la vida es un sueño"** me había impactado lo suficiente para haberla escrito en mi diario, _**" _nada es lo que parece"_ **_me repetí mentalmente un centenar de veces antes de abandonarme al dolor de los recuerdos, no era justo, era sólo una adolescente, mi alma se encontraba llena de sueños , anhelos e ilusiones._

_**El bello lirio del valle**, solía decirme mi madre cuando niña, me veía como una princesa, rodeada de un cuento de hadas, donde podía sentarme a esperar a mi príncipe azul, mmm pero que cuando resulta ser un lobo. Los sueños se los lleva el viento, las ilusiones se desvanecen y los anhelos se quedan en el olvido._

_Intento desde hace un año reconstruir mi vida, y ahora creo que no seré capaz de hacerlo, las palabras de aliento se las lleva el viento, y cada vez me siento más sola y vacía, en nadie se puede confiar, ni en la propia familia._

_**¿ Cómo paso ¿ Cómo fue que mi corazón terminó destrozado?** ... sólo una palabra, una daga atravesada en mi pecho... **amor**_

_**Riza Elric Hawkeye**_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hola, acá esta un nuevo fic, les cuento que esta historia girará alrededor de Riza , su familia y lo que sucede a su alrededor, de manera paralela subiré la historia de Roy y después de terminar de contar sus pasados y los que lo llevó a conocerse, entonces subiré la historia donde ellos dos serán los protagonistas, bien espero que les guste estas historias separadas no durarán más de 6 o 7 capítulos._

_Muchas gracias a las Chicas que me apoyaron con mi otro fic, este va dedicado en especial a MI AMIGA Xris , quien me estuvo animando a escribir esta historia y para mis papas, quienes tuvieron una historia similar, la idea original la tomé de la forma en que ellos se conocieron._

_Muchas gracias a Unubium y a Vale chan (por cierto , gracias por la frase, me hizo de mucha utilidad ) que estuvieron preguntando para cuando venía esta nueva historia , a mi sobri LadyScorpio y amiga Jun Tao Chan por su apoyo. _

_Bueno espero sus reviews y mañana les subo el prólogo de la historia de Roy._

_Les aprecia al chan _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

_**Capítulo 1**_

_- **Vaya forma de terminar el día para una joven de sólo 17 años** – pensé al sentarme y mirarme frente al espejo, - **la vida es complicada algunas veces, sobre todo cuando te das cuenta que perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, un mundo de historia, generaciones acumuladas en paredes de piedra, cuadros, páginas escritas a tinta china que cuentan las hazañas de los caballeros de Gran Bretaña** – dibuje media sonrisa al escucharme hablar de esa manera, parecía una vieja cincuentona, quejándose de su vida, de su origen, cualquier otra mujer se sentiría afortunada en pertenecer a los Elric o a los Hawkeye, sin embargo yo pertenecía a ambos y aún así sentía que me falta algo más._

_Sabía lo importante que era tener una buena educación , desde que tenía uso de razón había asistido a los mejores colegios, las enseñanzas de las monjas aún retumbaban en mis oídos, prácticamente habían hecho de mi una dama, una delicada rosa de terciopelo, aquellas que se encontraban luciendo hermosas en los jardines que pertenecían a la reina._

_Observaba asombrada todo lo que había a mi alrededor, fijé mi vista en una fotografía donde estaba toda la familia, mi hermano Jean de 23 años, un atractivo caballero rubio de ojos azules encadenado al trabajo de la familia, le admiraba su espíritu comprometido con la familia, en especial con mi padre, siguiendo con la tradición familiar, y ahí a su lado estaba mi otro hermano, el pequeño Edward, un adolescentes rebelde de 15 años, rubio de cálidos ojos ámbar, destinado hacer la vida imposible a mis padres, luchando por su libertad, deseando sólo ser él mismo, sin embargo era un buen chico, noble y preocupado por su familia. Mis padres, Hohenheim Elric y Trisha Hawkeye, un matrimonio ejemplar, admiraba su relación de pareja, siempre amorosos, desde niña desee formar un matrimonio igual de sólido que el de ellos. _

Y así fue como me propuse encontrar un hombre que me amará, tanto como mi padre amaba a mi madre o más, un hombre digno de mi corazón, de compartir mis sueños. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y volví a admirar mi persona en el espejo, ahí estaba una hermosa joven de brillantes ojos ámbar y cabello rubio cayendo detrás de su espalda llegando a unos cuantos centímetros más debajo de la cintura. Sonreí complacida con lo que veía, el hermoso vestido largo de color beige que realzaba mi belleza, mi rostro maquillado ligeramente, unas sombras café claro sobre mis párpados, mis ojos finamente delineados con un café más oscuro, resaltando el color ámbar de mis ojos, una mezcla con miel oscura, mis mejillas sonrosadas y mis labios con un suave rojo carmín, casi al natural, una pintura exquisita de ser admirada toda la noche.

_**¿La ocasión?** , un compromiso, **¿ de quien ?** ... mi compromiso. _

_Mis padres habían decidido mi futuro, unirme a un joven atractivo proveniente de una de las mejores familias de Escocia, un destino bastante tentador , lo que cualquier chica quisiera a mi edad, un amor para toda la vida, ser amada sin la necesidad de preocuparse si algún día encontraría el amor, estaba completamente de acuerdo con los planes de mis padres, a pesar de encontrarme en pleno siglo XXI, donde las chicas influidas por la modernidad elegían sus parejas, creían en el amor como un sentimiento primitivo que se regía por el corazón, ese tipo de cosas a mi ver eran simples mitos._

_**El amor... una decisión única... completa... una elección para siempre...**_

_Seducida por el modelo que mis padres habían mostrado durante sus 25 años de matrimonio , elegí vivir el matrimonio que ellos sabían era lo mejor para mí , no me opuse, al contrario agradecía a Dios, me sentí afortunada de tener un compromiso serio a mi edad , ya no me preocuparía el hecho de encontrar un buen hombre que se acercará a los patrones de mi padre, a su perfil, ya lo habían encontrado por mí, para mí, sólo quedaba aceptarlo y ser feliz. _

_**- El camino a la felicidad, -** eso pensé que me esperaba mientras avanzaba con movimientos elegantes por el pasillo que me llevaría a los escalones, bajé uno por uno, sin prisa, tomé el tiempo necesario como lo haría una novia que su objetivo era llegar hasta donde su prometido para tomar sus votos delante de un siervo de Dios, mi rostro dibujaba una sonrisa completando mi belleza, debía reconocerlo la vanidad no era parte de mi personalidad, pero como solía decir mi hermano , cuando la verdad era clara la modestia sobraba, con mis pensamientos golpeando mi mente llegue hasta el último escalón quedando a unos cuantos pasos de mi destino, las familias estaban reunidas en la sala, sólo faltaba yo... así que decidida avance con paso firme y elegante mi barbilla se encontraba ligeramente levantada, mi espalda recta, mis manos sostenían mis guantes, sin pizca de nerviosismo, tal como las hermanas en el internado me habían enseñado, respiré y me di valor en silencio para entrar a la habitación donde me esperaba mi futuro..._

_En ese momento, lo supe, mi historia comenzaba, a partir de ese momento, mis sonrisas se irían con el viento, el brillo de mis ojos se apagaría a causa de mis lagrimas , mi corazón se prometería a sí mismo no volverse enamorar, jamás amar , se grabaría en mi mente con letras escritas a causa de dolor._

_Una historia llena de tristeza empezó a escribirse cuando entraba en la sala y observaba los rostros felices, la esperanza de una unión que traería consigo la creación de lazos fuertes y beneficios para ambas familias, aunque todo fuera prometedor en ese instante... después ya no lo sería , en especial para mí._

_Ahí estaba de nuevo esa frase, golpeando mi mente en silencio:_

_**" Toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hola ... acá estoy, con actualziación doble, espero que sigan las historias, espero apresurarme , mientras más rápido mejor, así tendrán, el ROYAI._

_Un beso a quienes dejaron su reviews y un abrazo a quienes leen._

_Al chan. _


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

**_Capítulo 2_**

Miré al cielo. Una vez más parecía que veía a través de mi alma y reflejaba el como me sentía, la melancolía nublaba mi ambarina mirada. Cerré los ojos y fue como revivir los acontecimientos enterrados ya hacia tres años, mucho tiempo para ser presa del engaño. Sentí una lágrima deslizarse lentamente por mi mejilla, el sabor salino llegó a mis labios, abrí mis ojos y fui testigo mudo de una ensoñación.

OoOoOoOoO

_Me vi entrar en la sala, mi rostro reflejaba felicidad, el brillo de mis ojos era imborrable. Caminé decidida a conocer a mi prometido, aquel hombre con quien compartiría toda una vida, a quien amaría más que a mi misma. Jamás olvidaré el rostro de mis padres, en sus ojos vi amor, supe que lo que hacían , lo hacían pensando en mi bien, en mi eterna tranquilidad, a lado de un hombre que me amaría, respetaría y cuidaría de mi._

_Segura de lo que era, una mujer dotada de belleza , respaldada de siglos de historia, giré mi rostro para encarar a la que sería en unos años parte de mi nueva familia. Crucé la mirada con los padres de mi prometido y me detuve en su oscura mirada, le vi apuesto, su estatura era unos cuantos centímetros más que mi hermano, su cabello negro estaba peinado perfectamente, su porte era el de un caballero, haciendo resaltar su tierra natal, Escocia. Le dediqué una sonrisa, hice una reverencia dándole la bienvenida a mi hogar, me sentí confiada cuando el devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarme tomó mi mano con delicadeza besándola a penas rozando sus labios con la piel suave de mi mano._

_**- Un placer señorita Elric** – me dijo sin apartar su vista de mis ojos. Me gustó su sonrisa, me agrado la dulce mirada que proyectaban sus ojos._

_**- El placer es mío joven Archer** – le dije sosteniendo su mirada. Sintiendo el calor que me trasmitía la palma de su mano, aprisionaba mi mano como si se tratase de un valioso objeto._

_**- Puedes llamarme Frank** – me dijo inclinando su cabeza muy cerca de mi oído. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su aliento rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Una conducta atrevida sin duda alguna, pero viniendo de quien sería mi esposo no me sentí partidaria de un acto pecaminoso. Mis padres no dijeron nada . Tan sólo fue un instante, después ya se encontraba a mi lado ofreciéndome su brazo para ir hacia el comedor._

_La cena fue encantadora, los miembros de la familia intercambiaban comentarios positivos reforzando la buena idea de unir a nuestras familias. Me encontraba sentada entre mis hermanos, mis guardaespaldas. Frente a mi, estaba Frank Archer, un hombre atractivo quien en un instante se había apoderado de mis pensamientos y por que no decirlo también de mi corazón._

_Después de la cena seguimos la celebración del compromiso en el jardín. Yo seguía callada observando a detalle lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Mi madre y la madre de mi prometido conversaban amenamente compartiendo sus gustos sobre que era lo más indicado para los preparativos de la boda, un sueño hecho realidad, desde niña había escuchado sobre los planes que mis padres tenían para cada uno de nosotros, sus tres hijos, mi hermano Havoc se encontraba a escasos meses de su boda con la señorita Catherine Ellen Armstrong y para Edward , el más pequeño, tenían pensado un matrimonio con la única hija de una familia de Italianos que llevaban muy buenas relaciones con mi padre, al parecer la joven vendría dentro de un año y medio a conocer a su prometido, idea que a mi hermano le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Seguía enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que mi hermano Edward me llamaba con insistencia, me di cuenta de ello hasta que sentí una leve palmada en mi espalda lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad ._

_Volteé mi rostro clavando una mirada interrogante en los ojos de mi hermano_

_**- Parecía que no estabas aquí** – me dijo - **¿ Dónde estabas Riza?** – preguntó mirándome curioso – **te he llamado desde que ese joven no ha dejado de mirarte** – me dijo algo confuso como intentando esconder la molestia que la acción de mi prometido le despertaba – **algo como si quisiera comerte** – dijo entre dientes tomando posesivamente entre sus manos una de las mías que descansaba en mi regazo._

_Sonreí al notar que la actitud de Archer al mirarme de esa manera despertaba en mi pequeño hermano celos, infantiles y sin fundamento, después de todo dentro de dos años me casaría con él. A partir de ese momento ya era un compromiso oficial y sólo podía romperse con nuestro mutuo consentimiento y de algo si estaba segura no seria yo quien terminará con ese sueño. Con ese pensamiento miré con disimulo hacia el lugar donde estaba mi prometido y le encontré justo como mi hermano lo había dicho observándome con insistencia, como si fotografiara mi persona en su mente, al cruzarse nuestras miradas Frank me sonrió sin pizca de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro o en alguna de sus actitudes; seguía ahí sentado frente a mi, indicándome que lo que yo sentía estaba bien, era real._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y en ese momento me pregunté en silencio si el joven que se encontraba frente a mi sentía algo por mi. En aquel entonces no supe que pasaba en su mente. Ahora lo sé , sentía lastima por mi, seguro se decía a si mismo - pobre chica soñadora - pensando que hacía castillos en el cielo, vanas ilusiones. Nada tenía sentido para él, sólo le quedaba pensar en la mejor manera de deshacerse de mi, su prometida.

Y me preguntó una vez más en silencio **- _¿ De qué sirven los sueños? - De nada_**_ – me repito convenciéndome - son mentiras bien elaboradas que creamos y nos creemos con el tiempo - **¿ De que sirve creer en los sueños? – De nada** – insisto en mis pensamientos – cuando despiertas y se los lleva el viento._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todo(a)s, regrese después de algunos meses, lo prometido es deuda, les dije que retomaría los fics y ahí voy poco a poco . Espero que les guste esta capítulo y comenten que les ha parecido.

Gracias a Xris chan, Vale black, Unubium por dejar sus reviews, a todo(a)s las personas que leen la historia.

Cuídense mucho, espero no demorar.

Alis chan.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

**_Capítulo 3_**

Volví a caminar en círculos sin un rumbo fijo. Después de 20 minutos dando vueltas al asunto lo decidí, eso era lo mejor para el momento, debía salir del encierro. El duelo había terminado.

Durante dos años había dejado que la agonía fuera parte de mi vida, que las emociones pesimistas y negativas me influyeran de la mejor manera que les venía en gana. Me dirigí a mi cama dejándome caer en está, era tan suave, tan acogedora que me dejé llevar por la sensación de calma que el calor del edredón me trasmitía. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo mi respiración acompasada y escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, un momento intimo que sólo compartía con el silencio de mi habitación y con la oscura soledad de la noche. La luces estaban apagadas, no quería distracciones para mis próximas decisiones, aquellas que marcarían mi vida, mi nueva vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Me sentía tan feliz , agradecida con la vida en especial con mis padres que se habían encargado de buscar al hombre ideal para mi . Un hombre perfecto, tan varonil, todo un caballero. Sólo recordar la manera en que algunas veces lo sorprendía mirándome me estremecía, era como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos, como si quisiera ver mi alma . _

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde la cena de compromiso. A partir de ese momento Frank iba a verme a casa. Todos los días llegaba media hora antes de tomar el té y lo compartía con mi familia, un momento intimo en el cual yo sentía que nuestros futuros se encontraban cada vez más cerca. No podía negar que me sentía atraída por él, era un apuesto joven, sus modales eran refinados y tenía un gusto parecido al que yo por la música, mi debilidad al igual que la suya era el escuchar a los grandes compositores alemanes. Por lo general pasábamos algunas horas escuchando música clásica de ese tipo de compositores, las mejores horas de mi vida las pasaba a su lado, era un chico muy respetuoso, me hacía sentir apreciada._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando le vi llegar, cabalgaba un precioso corcel café con machas blancas en sus costados . Le recibí con una sonrisa al verle caminar hacia mi, ya cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros se acercó a mi besando mi mejilla. _

_**- ¿Cómo estas querida?**__ – me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla._

_**- Muy bien**__- le respondí sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse – __**esperándote**__ – susurré._

_- __**Hoy no podré quedarme a compartir el té con ustedes**__ – me dijo observándome , esperando mi respuesta. _

_Mi sonrisa se desvaneció - __**¿ puedo saber la razón? **__– pregunté con tristeza bajando mi rostro, no deseaba que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que afectaba lo que me había dicho. _

_**- Negocios**__ - me dijo alzando mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, se inclinó hacia mis labios para besarme con dulzura, un roce tenue de nuestros labios, con una probada de estos quede encantada._

_Pasamos los 30 minutos conversando sobre sus negocios, lo bien que estaba marchando el producto en el mercado. Un nuevo lanzamiento en él que él se había aventurado a trabajar sin ayuda de su padre. Estaba dispuesto a crear un futuro para ambos, nuestro patrimonio ._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrí mis ojos molesta conmigo misma _¿Cómo era posible que no dejará atrás el pasado?_ a pesar de que estaba dispuesta hacerlo era difícil, me sentía como una tonta recordando aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. En su momento me habían hecho tan feliz , sonreí tristemente , quien iba a pensar que después de un par de años estos me harían desdichada.

Parecía que debía pagar por mi ingenuidad , por dejar que fueran mis padres quienes eligieran por mi. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente cansada de luchar en contra de mis pensamientos, me dejé vencer y seguí recibiendo un mar de recuerdos, que justo en ese momento desee se secará por completo, liberándome de mi soledad , de mi desconfianza y de una inmensa amargura que mantenían presa mi alma y mi corazón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Los meses transcurrían con rapidez. De pronto ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que Frank y yo nos comprometiéramos. La situación entre nosotros era extraña, no lo sé , ideas mías, pero había veces que sentía que Frank sólo sentía un cariño de amistad hacia mi. Me trataba con sumo respeto, por lo general no me daba muestras de afecto , pocas veces me daba abrazos y uno que otro beso. Era como si en lugar de ser su prometida fuera su amiga, una amiga especial a la que debía cuidar y con la que tenía un gran compromiso, el simple hecho de pensar que Frank no me amase como yo a él me asustaba mucho, me ponía inquieta. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y dos preguntas sin sentido hasta ese momento habían golpeado mi mente:_ ¿ Estaría Frank enamorado de otra persona¿ Habría una mujer que fuera especial en su vida, sin ser yo?_, me daban escalofríos al pensarlo, pero después de todo no estaba tan equivocada sobre ese tema, _mi amor no era correspondido. _

Me puse de pie caminando hacia la ventana para observar las estrellas brillar intensamente y no sé la razón pero me siento fortalecida, después de todo el sufrimiento ha servido de algo, me ha hecho más fuerte y me ha enseñado que la visión que se tiene de la vida debe ser real.

Recuerdo las palabras que leí hace tiempo de un poeta anónimo – _**Los sueños son el espejo del alma, de los anhelos e ilusiones **_– me siento identificada con sus palabras – _**Los sueños son miedos y secretos**_ – susurró citando las palabras del poeta – _**Un sueño es una pequeña ventana a tu yo interno**_ – terminó diciendo convenciéndome de que esas palabras son ciertas. _Los sueños nos muestran lo que en realidad somos y no lo que vivimos._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hola chic(o)as , acá estoy con el capítulo 3 de este fic. Ahora si que me ha llegado la inspiración, espero que les guste, ya falta poco para que llegue a su desenlace esta historia y comenzar con el prometido Royai .

Gracias a todo(a)s lo(a)s que leen y en especial a los que dejan sus comentarios: Xris chan, Vale black, Unubium chan, Just me.

_**Nota aclaratoria:**_ Las palabras que use para describir lo que son los sueño que se encuentran en negrita y cursiva, me las dijo un amigo, de ahí el que allá hecho referencia al poeta anónimo. Y las que terminan con el capítulo en cursiva esas si son de mi cosecha.

Nos leemos el jueves si Dios quiere.

Un beso y abrazo a todos.

Alis chan ( R.I.)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**- Un nuevo día me sonríe**_ – me digo mentalmente abriendo mis ojos, recibiendo los tenues rayos del sol que se cuelan por mi ventana, algo extraño en Londres , se sabe de sobra que el clima característico de la ciudad es uno nublado acompañado de escasa o abundante lluvia, por lo que nuestro estado de ánimo se ve fuertemente influenciado por el tiempo que abrigue la ciudad.

Suspiro tranquilamente. Es cierto , después de un sueño descansado la visión de una persona puede cambiar, sobre todo si el clima se une a la causa, sonrío al leer mis notas mentales, - _**¿ Cómo puede ser posible que me haya sumido en una oscura y destructiva depresión por más de dos años? - **_, aún no tengo respuesta para ello. Sin embargo, ahora tengo una visión más positiva de la vida y una actitud fortalecida para seguir con el mañana. Mi corazón y alma se encuentran renovándose en un proceso lento pero seguro...

Una vez escuché de labios de una monja una frase que me hizo pensar más de la cuenta, me sorprendí muchas veces enfrascada en las palabras y dando vueltas a una explicación que ni yo misma entendía, si soy franca conmigo misma el olvidar es mejor que el recordar, de que sirve anhelar sucesos tristes que nos dañan o aquellos alegres que nos hacen desear aquello que vivimos y que ahora ya no tenemos. Las palabras eran poco significativas, pero como dijo la monja el significado de las acciones y palabras somos nosotros mismos quienes damos un valor, ya sea de importancia para sentirnos afectados por estos o sin ninguna importancia que nos pase desapercibida.

A pesar de ello aún rondan las palabras en mi mente : _" Para poder vivir, se debe existir y para existir en plenitud se debe pensar en las acciones que nos hacen lo que somos"_ , vaya complejidad, ahora que lo analizo a detalle esa hermana decía frases sin mucho sentido para muchas de las alumnas; como otra que era de sus favoritas " Para borrar el pasado debes revivirlo en los recuerdos y mientras más vives será más fácil olvidar aquello que nos ha hecho daño".

Me miró al espejo, observándome con valor, con decisión , mi rostro esta en alto y mis ojos han recuperado el brillo que da el gozo de vivir. Ahora entiendo las palabras de la monja. A medida que revivo el pasado aprendo de él, cuando recuerdo las situaciones dolorosas empiezo a reconocer lo fuerte que soy y me doy cuenta que puedo olvidar el dolor, me hago inmune a los recuerdos que sigo olvidando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cuando se es joven se cree que la vida es fácil, cuando se es joven se piensa que nada malo los puede llegar a ocurrir, cuando se es joven se vive de sueños, cuando se es joven no hay cosa más importante para una persona que tener a alguien a quien amar, con quien compartir, por quien vivir ¿ y por qué no? por quien sufrir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leí en silencio las palabras que hacia tiempo había escrito en una hoja de papel, ya amarillenta por el pasar de los años que se encontraba dentro de mi diario. Un hermoso libro de pasta gruesa de piel color rojo, que tenía grabado en la parte inferior de la esquina derecha mi nombre con letra cursiva y en letras doradas, un obsequio de mi abuela al haber cumplido mis quince años. Me había dicho que era tradición de la familia guardar nuestras memorias, desde los momentos llenos de alegrías hasta aquellos que estaban envueltos de pena y desdicha.

Como siempre, seguí obediente los consejos de mi abuela utilizando el diario como si fuese mi sombra, anotaba todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor . Algo propio, algo muy mío que sólo compartía con aquellas blancas hojas, mis sentimientos , mis pensamientos. Todo lo que había vivido años atrás se encontraba en ese libro, un cuarto de mi vida estaba atrapado en un grueso y viejo libro que en algunos años sólo sería _historia_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mi relación con Frank cada día era más extraña, venía a verme con menos frecuencia. En las fiestas que brindaban nuestras amistades, casi no se le veía a mi lado. El tiempo transcurría y yo siempre le disculpaba, suponía que siendo un hombre tan ocupado en sus negocios debía tener toda la atención en éstos y no en mí, ya cuando estuviésemos casados el tendría todo el tiempo para dedicarme. _

_A pesar , de todo aquello no me sentía feliz, mis alegrías de iban opacando con el transcurso de las semanas, me sentía sola, siendo la única mujer en mi familia, tan mimada, con toda la atención para mi sola, siempre cumpliendo mis deseos y hasta mis caprichos. Todo eso era algo que no mostraba Archer hacía mí, de repente era tan distante tan frío y en otras ocasiones eran tan lindo, como si un hermano conviviera con su inocente e indefensa hermana pequeña, así era como él me hacia sentir, No era la mujer del cual él estaba locamente enamorado. No, sólo era una chica mimada a la que él debía complacer y evitar romperle el corazón. Pero sus planes fallaron y rompió el trato, no hirió sólo mi orgullo, si no que hizo pedazos mi corazón, mi alma la destrozo como si de papel se tratase, aquel que envuelve los costosos obsequios, pero que al final termina en la basura. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me sorprendo recordando y me repito en silencio un par de veces – _En el proceso de olvido es importante enfrentar el pasado, los recuerdos dolorosos se los lleva el viento_ –

Sigo con mi labor, regresionando mis pensamientos a momentos difíciles de enfrentar. Pero he descubierto que no soy cobarde, que soy lo suficiente valerosa para recordar y revivir aquellos momentos que mataron el alma pura e inocente que era Yo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Nos encontrábamos mi hermano Edward y Yo en casa de los suegros de mi hermano Jean, se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del cuñado de mi hermano Louis Armstrong, un hombre bastante peculiar. Mis padres no habían podido acompañarnos. Ellos se encontraban en Italia, específicamente en Roma, con la intención de determinar los preparativos para que la familia de la prometida de mi hermano menor vinieran en unos cuantos meses para que de esta manera el compromiso se hiciese de una manera formal. _

_Era el momento de partir el pastel, me encontraba incomoda, Frank había pasado muy poco tiempo a mi lado. Para empezar había llegado tarde, luego al terminar la cena se había disculpado diciendo que se sentía mal y debía tomar un poco de aire fresco, su justificación se basaba en que el trabajo era demasiado y tenía semanas de no descansar lo adecuado. Me removía inquieta en mi asiento, buscándole con mi ambarina mirada, agudizaba mi visión para poder verle, pero nada, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Me preocupe por él y si realmente le había ocurrido algo, aunque si así fuese ya me hubieran dicho algo. Me quede meditando por unos instantes, movía mis dedos nerviosamente, hasta que sentí la cálida mano de mi hermano sobre las mías. _

_**- ¿ Qué te ocurre?**__ – me preguntó en voz baja._

_**- Nada**__ – respondí sonrojada al verme descubierta, se suponía que debía ser discreta. _

_**- mmm**__ – me miró con reproche – __**pues no parece –**__ me dijo con voz suave._

_Le miré de reojo __**– dejá de tratarme como si fuera una niña**__ – sonreí __**– te recuerdo que la hermana mayor soy yo – **_

_- __**Pues no te comportas como tal –**__ me dijo con orgullo de haberle tratado con respeto y como si ya fuese un hombre – __**recuerda que al ser Jean el mayor y haberse casado ya**__ – hizo una pausa – __**Yo me he convertido en tu guardaespaldas**__ – dijo disipando toda molestia._

_**- No por mucho tiempo**__ – le dije guiñándole un ojo._

_Los celos se apoderaron de mi hermano, la sonrisa de sus labios se borró rápidamente - __**Ni me lo recuerde**__s – soltó de mal humor – __**Quiero deshacerme de ese tipo **__– dijo llevando mi mano a sus labios para depositar un beso, él siempre tan caballero y cariñoso conmigo – __**Si llega a lastimarte, no vivirá para contarlo **__– sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño que me asusto. _

_**- Edward**__ – le reprendí __**– No digas eso**__ – le sostuve la mirada con decisión __**– Ya en algunos años tendrás a alguien más a quien cuidar **__– suavice la expresión de mi rostro __**– Yo ya tengo quien me cuide – **_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Que ingenua era en ese entonces, cuando creía en el amor a primera vista y en los cuentos de hadas, me ilusionaba pensando en los finales felices, no todo terminaba como en las novelas rosa: El caballero casado con la dama repitiendo la típica frase _" Y vivieron felices por siempre "_. Tarde, aprendí que no se debe generalizar, la palabra siempre no es sinónimo de eternidad, ni mucho menos de garantía.

Ese día, mi mundo rosa se tiño de negro, mi caja de cristal se resquebrajó. Y las ilusiones se las llevo el viento. Nuevamente, los sueños no valían la pena, eran como líneas paralelas de mi realidad que no tenían final, ni mucho menos punto de unión, seguían el horizonte sin saber cual era su destino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Pasaron unos veinte minutos más y no pude evitar levantarme de mi asiento y salir a buscar a Frank, si él se sentía mal yo debía velar por su bienestar, siendo su prometida era ya mi deber cuidar de él y estar al pendiente de que nada le faltase. _

_**- A dónde vas**__ – me preguntó Ed algo aburrido._

_**- A tomar el fresco**__ – respondí disimulando mi preocupación. _

_**- Claro**__ – masculló __**– de seguro vas a buscar a ese tipo**__ – mencionó molesto._

_**- Ed**__ – susurré __**– Yo...-**_

_**- Anda ve**__ – me interrumpió – __**No te detengo – **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ese instante lo mejor hubiese sido que me encadenará a la silla, a un lado de él y que me tratará como una niña pequeña. Pero, no fue así, él me dejo ir , sin saber que enfrentaría el despertar de un sueño vacío, que el golpe que recibiría al caer sería mi perdición a toda vida de anhelos y felicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Caminé con tranquilidad hacía la puerta de cristal que me llevaría hasta el jardín. Frank ya tenía rato tomando el fresco, así que decidí que si él se sentía ya bien le acompañaría a disfrutar juntos de la hermosa noche. El viento acarició mi rostro con suavidad, el aroma a frescura daba un toque romántico al ambiente, pude observar algunas parejas disfrutando de la vista que daba el cielo repleto de estrellas, tan cerca que las podías tocar y llevarte una que otra en tu bolsillo, tan soñadora, Observé todo mi alrededor y pude ver a mi hermano junto a su esposa, se veían tan felices, una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de la noche. _

_Seguí con mi lento caminar hacia un lugar un poco más escondido, donde estaba una fuente. No había encontrado a Frank a simple vista. Y si se había sentido tan mal que no había podido avisarme de que se marcharía. Muchas fueron las interrogantes y afirmaciones que cruzaron por mi cabeza antes de encontrarme con una pareja de enamorados que se encontraban muy acaramelados, me puse roja de la vergüenza al encontrarme en tan embarazosa situación. No era digno de una dama presenciar ese tipo de situaciones tan íntimos para una pareja de casados. En mi arranque por huir al salón no me fije que había una estatua de mármol tras de mi y tropecé con ésta, haciendo mucho ruido. La pareja interrumpió su beso por causa de mi torpeza , me disculpé haciendo una reverencia __**– Lo lamento**__ – dije recuperando mi postura para girarme , pero mi sorpresa fue tal que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por el asombró que me gané al darme cuenta que la pareja no eran nada menos que mi prometido, el respetable caballero Frank Atcher y la "señorita" Siren Prissor, una distinguida joven de una de las familias más respetables de Inglaterra. _

_No pude decir más y salí corriendo de ese lugar, alcancé a escuchar la voz de Archer a lo lejos que me gritaba – __**Déjame explicarte Riza**__ – En ese momento no quería explicaciones, quería que la tierra me tragase. Supongo que corrí con tal frenesí que algunos se dieron cuenta de mi huída, no supe más, mis ojos estaban hechos un mar, cristalinos y sin ningún brillo. Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me sostenían y me eche llorar como niña pequeña, indefensa e inocente._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así me encontraba yo después de despertar de mi pesadilla. Sin fuerzas para andar, sin ganas de hablar, fue el cobijo de los fuertes brazos de mi hermano Jean los que me llevaron hasta casa, hasta el abrigo de mi habitación, junto con Ed me mimaron hasta que yo estuviese dispuesta hablar.

A partir de ese momento Frank me buscaba todos los días con la esperanza de que yo le diera la cara para recibir mi explicación, lo cierto era que no quería escucharlo, ni mucho menos verle, necesitaba un momento a solas, conmigo misma, para asimilar mi realidad y darme cuenta de la crueldad de la vida y de las personas.

Fue así como empecé mi duelo, sumiéndome en una depresión desastrosa, esperando a que un momento de lucidez me permitiera por fin escuchar explicaciones. Después de todo yo no era una cobarde, simplemente me sentía débil, lo suficiente para dormir y no querer despertar.

Ya habría tiempo para escuchar todo tipo de explicación , mientras tanto, me dediqué a soñar que todo había sido un terrible y penoso sueño, _una pesadilla._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya un paso al final de esta triste historia, pero luego ya por fin el tan esperado Royai que si Dios quiere subo hasta el próximo año para finales del mes de Febrero. _

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y en especial a quienes han dejado sus comentarios: Unubium y Vale chan. _

_Ya sólo falta el capítulo final que espero estar subiendo la próxima semana y del fic de triste melodía de amor si todo sale bien el capítulo 3 lo tendrán en red para el sábado o Domingo, ese va algo más atrasado y tengo que ponerlo al corriente para poder actualizar los finales al mismo tiempo y ya poder dar rienda suelta al fic donde los protagonistas de estas dos historias se van a conocer. _

_Muchas gracias por todo y que pasen unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos. _

_Alis chan ( alias Rinko InuKai)_


End file.
